Looming Darkness
by Disfunctional Euphoria
Summary: Years after Kuja is saved from the Iifa tree by Zidane he finds himself having reoccuring dreams of the moment, though something seems not quite right in the dreams, what threatens Gaia this time? Only Kuja can find out.
1. Reoccuring Dreams

I do not own any of the characters in this story save for Takashi who is my own creation, the rest of them all belong to Square-Enix who are too rich and nice to sue the likes of poor little me ^_^;;  
  
This will get a lot more into the R rating in later chapters for now there's really nothing to R rated about it though.  
  
This is my first fic so please be nice, R&R. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dim strands of translucent light penetrated into the desert palace giving it a sense of surreal existence elevated by dark yet soft music floating through out the many halls and corridors of the desert palace. Its sole occupant, Kuja lay somewhere with in the labyrinth of the corridors upon a gigantic Victorian bed complete with silky white canopies hanging down over the beautiful bed from the four elegant corner posts. Silver hair caught the dimming light almost as if the light were drawn to it and quickly shunned away to skim over the rest of the solitary figure laying tangles in a mess of silk sheets, catching momentary glimpses of pale flesh and deep violet cloth. The lone Genome looked peaceful and serene in his sleep, betraying his cold and scolding waking self. He had been this way for more then an hour or two and showed no signs of stirring into reality, his lonely desert palace.  
  
It had been more then two years since the end of the Eidolon war, the war he should have died for. He often wondered why his brother Zidane had saved his life that day after everything he had done to them; it plagued even his dreams as it did now.  
  
Laying helplessly on one of the massive Iifa tree's leaves as the mist conductor continued its dying over dramatic and enraged death Kuja stared with out hope at the flailing roots so far above him. He thought he was dead, as he should be and that thought more then anything stung him the most. He had realized what he did was wrong and now was his time to pay, if only he had realized it sooner then maybe things would have turned out differently. Smiling wryly at the though he chuckled and winced as pain lanced through his body at the simple motion of his rising chest. Yes, he would now pay for his actions with his life, a befitting end for one such as him. Closing his eyes he waited for death's cruel embrace.  
  
Broken out of his self-piteous reverie Kuja snapped his eyes open and found his brother Zidane standing directly over him. Staring up in surprise he could not help but think the blonde genome a fool for risking his life to save him, this stunt making his own efforts to save Zidane and his ungrateful band of friends worthless on the blonde's behalf. "Don't bother saving me, go," Kuja somehow managed to choke out of his dry and cracked lips but Zidane just shook his head, a determined smile crossing his lips.  
  
I can't do that, after all you saved us, we owe you Kuja". Zidane grinned down at him making the silver haired tyrant envious of his optimism. If only he possessed that sort of optimism things would have turned out differently, he heard himself thinking aloud somewhere with in his dream. "Your not gonna die on me Kuja," the blonde Genome smiled almost sadly and extended his hand towards the Kuja, leaning over so the downed Genome could take it easier. Smirking faintly Kuja lifted his own hand in return, making it half way to his brother's outstretched palm before it fell back to his side and he, himself fell unconsciousness.  
  
Snapping into sitting position green eyes darted around the spacious room through the large canopies over shadowing the bed and when everything seemed to be in place Kuja relaxed, tension visibly draining from the Genome's rigid body. "It was a dream". Smirking Kuja shook his head and threw the sheets off of his body and stepped on to the cold stone floor, a shiver running up his spine. "I still do not understand what possessed him to show such compassion, if compassion it was." Pulling his midriff shirt on to his body followed by a larger pair of shoulder armor with white sleeves that extended as they ran down to his wrists Kuja contemplated the dream for what seemed like the thousandth time in less then a week.  
  
They were becoming more frequent and the silver haired Genome had no idea what to make of them. He would have brushed them all off without even thinking them over once if it were not for the feeling of something being hidden somewhere with in that dream, something out of sight that he was unable to see. It frustrated him to no end and he had so far spent the last week scouring his mind for any possible meaning the dream could possess yet thus far he had drawn blank.  
  
Toying with the idea of setting off from his secluded palace to see the king, his brother Kuja smirked at the thought, "To see him as royalty, no doubt he must be uncomfortable in that position". Chuckling mildly he flipped a lock of hair out of his face and twitched his tail up to curl around his waist and under his half skirt that fell fashionably to his knee. "Yet it seems almost as if it is the only option left to me," raising his hand to his chin he stalked out the room. "If he knows anything of this annoyance it would be nice to have the closure, have this entire thing be rid of". Frowning Kuja made his way through many halls and corridors ultimately ending up in the docking section of his massive palace.  
  
Looking about casually from the railing he was leaning against he could still picture the manipulated black mages waddling about the docks to the airship that once docked there. 'How obediently that had listened under the false pretence of a longer life," Kuja purred softly under his breath and smirked. Letting go of the railing he turned his back to the familiar dock that held so many unfinished schemes of his and walked down the small flight of stairs, turning into a messy room. Turning about the room in contemplation Kuja finally stopped to look upon a large desk cluttered with scrolls and parchment, rummaging through them he mumbled to himself in an irritated fashion tossing aside random pieces of parchment. Holding up a single scroll Kuja smirked in triumph and turned to exit the room.  
  
It was dark outside now and docking bay from which he had entered his small study chamber danced with passing shadows, reflecting off the walls and floor as if orchestrated to do so by some unknown force. Smiling almost unwillingly Kuja swept the image from his mind and stepped back into his palace, now lit by magical torches with flickering flames. The effect the torches had on the palace took it from the surreal feeling of the early sunset and plunged it into a dark feeling where shadows fostered monsters beyond comprehension, where the shadows would swallow whole an entire army. It felt as if a specter had cast its baleful gaze upon the very foundations the palace was forged upon, yet Kuja felt calmed by the impossibly depressing décor.  
  
Finding his way back up to his sleeping chambers the silver haired Genome stepped on to the small balcony that adjoined his spacious quarters and unrolled the scroll, laying it flat against the stone balcony. Magical symbols glowed an eerie blue from the scroll and Kuja merely ran his hand over the symbols causing each on nearly jump off the scroll at his gentle touch. Re-rolling the scroll he wandered back into his room and slid back a panel of stone on the wall, placing the scroll carefully inside before sliding the stone back into place. Back out on the balcony he looked towards the sky his green eyes searching for what he knew would inevitably come, he was not disappointed.  
  
The silver dragon flew majestically through the night sky, its entire body glimmering in the moonlight and even from where he stood Kuja could see the ease of his old friend's flight as she flew to him. Smiling again for the second time that day, a rare occurrence for genome, Kuja waited patiently.  
  
The silver dragon landed gracefully on the balcony in front of Kuja, it's deep ocean blue eyes looking down on him questioningly, it had been a long time since she had been summoned to his aid. Reaching a hand out Kuja fondly stroked the creature's neck and looked up at her. "It has been a long while friend," he spoke softly and looked into the dragon's inquisitive eyes. "I need you to take me to Alexandria, I must request an audience with the king". Flinching back from his touch the dragon looked down at her silver haired master and friend with a look that almost bordered disgust. "Do not worry, all shall go well". Crossing his hands over his chest he smirked despite himself, the dream forcing its way into his thoughts as he prepared his departure.  
  
The dragon's growl was a low rumbling that shook her body as she tried to protest. She did not at all like this idea, she still remembered all to well the last time her master and his supposed brother had met, it had ended with Kuja near death, still she could not disobey him. Crouching her great body down she grudgingly took him upon her back and took flight.  
  
First chapter, hoping to make it an on going project if I get enough reviews and if people like it, I do have another project I'm working on though so be paitent k? 


	2. Cold Reception

Again I do not own any of these characters except for my character Takashi who will show up later on in this fic so please don't sue me ^_^;;; ********************************************************************  
  
The sky was full of stars and the moon shone brightly from its high perch in the heavens. Looking up at it Kuja felt alive again, basking in the pale radiance of the moon. "It feels good to fly again Arian," he whispered softly, his fingers gently combing through the feathers on the dragons back.  
  
As they flew Kuja mentally prepared himself for the meeting that was about to take place. There was no doubt he would gain a cold reception from all except his brother and the possibility of the queen, he did after put all of Gaia at war. He did not exactly know what to say either, even in this world of magic dreams such as his could easily be passed off as mere disillusion or misunderstood as him trying to destroy Gaia all over again. Sighing softly he stared out ahead of them, his eyes occasionally glancing below to the surrounding darkness at his feet. He would have to word it carefully which would be of no problem to him, but getting into the castle unseen would be harder. "Arian," he leaned down so that his chest was pressed against the dragons back and neck. "I need you to try and get into Alexandria unseen, I do not wish to try and present myself to the guards". Receiving a soft purring sound from the great beast Kuja sighed faintly and let his eyes wander back up to the moon, fixing it with an almost desperate plea to sink back into darkness so that he may get to his destination safely.  
  
When the lights of Alexandria came into view the silver dragon slowed down and halted. Swiveling her head around to look at her master for confirmation of her flight path she looked quite uncomfortable with the entire situation. It was not her safety she was worried about either, it was his, she could easily enough disappear in a flash of silver light but her genome master could not. With a small mewling sound she caught his attention, his head snapping around from where he had been staring idly off. "Yes Arian I wish you to go on, I still have my nerve," reaching over he stroked her snout softly and urged her on.  
  
Inside the city lights flashed and music played. Everything looked cheery from over head, exactly as Kuja remembered it. They flew silently trying carefully not to draw the attention of the crowds, which in itself was a futile notion. As the great dragons shadow fell over the people they looked up to see what it was that passed over them, they immediately rose to a panic. People fled with their arms flailing and screams exploding from their mouths. Others hid in corners hoping not to be seen by the dragon while they hugged their shaking knees. If it were any other night but tonight Kuja would have found this comical but tonight he wanted anything but to be seen and he had failed at that. Urging Arian forward he sighed softly and steeled himself for what was to come next.  
  
The pair heard the shots fired before they reached their intended target, Arian. The silver dragon veered off to the side, missing the first lead ball of death fired at them and narrowly dodged past another by ducking under it. Holding on tightly to the dragon and pressing himself to her back and neck Kuja pondered fighting back but ultimately decided against it, he did not need another charge on his head. Dodging left and right, up and down Arian growled and opened her great maw letting out a jet of silver fire blast into the nearest cannon ball headed straight forward, banishing Kuja's thoughts of fighting back Raising himself slightly from the dragons back he extended his arm, fingers outstretched and smirked wildly. The feel of the magic rushing through his veins was exhilarating, even under these circumstances. It had been so long since he had used any magic at all, besides the trifle day to day magic he practiced.  
  
Fire licked at his fingers and jumped down in waves to his the palm of his hand forming into a roiling ball of heat. Looking at the ball for a couple seconds and relishing in the heat it gave off he smirked and flung it at the nearest cannon ball watching it go up in a fury of fire. To feel this power again made him think of when he had tried to destroy the planet originally. Shaking off his thoughts Kuja concentrated on blasting the cannon balls out of the sky. The orange flames and silver dragon breath made an amazing spectacle in the skies, making them light up like fire works only more extravagant.  
  
When the cannon fire had finally stopped both Kuja and Arian were a little worse for wear, Kuja having a small cut on his arm and Arian's feathers a little ruffled. "To the castle," Kuja's voice almost a purr as he spoke, his body still getting used to the sensations of magic again.  
  
Arian nodded her head back at him, starting up at a steep bank to reach the castle as they ignored the screaming people beneath them, they wanted nothing to with them at all and Arian in particular wanted nothing to do with this entire mess. Landing softly on one of the balconies Kuja jumped gracefully off of the dragon's back and lightly brushed his fingers across her snout, "you've been of great help, go rest". Spinning about on his heels he walked casually into the room on which the balcony went into. Observing the plush room he let his eyes wander idly around as if he had all the time in the world, his old, cold demeanor setting in.  
  
Smirking softly Kuja left exited the room mentally noting his own was better furnished and over all better then that one. Swaying his hips gently as he walked he eyed the woven tapestries hanging off the walls along with what ever else adorned the palace's inter sanctum. So far there were no guards and the genome was quite thankful for that at the moment, he really didn't want to dispose of them if they came, though he supposed he could always just put them to sleep if it came down to that.  
  
Raising his hand to his mouth he yawned almost casually and unraveled his tail from around his waist, letting it dangle out behind swaying with the motion of his feminine hips. Almost purring he ducked into the shadows of a near by statue watching a guard walk around the corner. "He doesn't protect his palace to well does he?" Smirking to himself he shook his head and sauntered back down the corridor he was following.  
  
Coming up to two arched solid wooden doors he pushed them open with little effort, his delicate looking arms having more strength in them then their appearance showed. Taking in the surprised gasps of the two royal members on the throne and the throng of guards come to surround him yelling out orders and profanities Kuja smirked and raised his hand feeling the magic start to pulse through his veins. A swirl of what looked like mist appeared in his hand and burst forth, spreading across the room making all the guards fall asleep. "Ah that's better," he looked around, a satisfied smirk on his face before turning and closing the arched doors he left open upon entering. "Excuse me I forgot to bow your majesties". With a voice laced with sarcasm the silver haired Genome bowed low, one arm held out at his side, the other crossing over his chest. Getting himself back into a standing position he smoothed out his half skirt and wrapped his tail back around his waist eyeing the dumbfounded king and queen of Alexandria. "If you would kindly close your mouths and stop staring now," he spoke well observing his nails, his voice sounding very nonchalant.  
  
"Kuja!," Zidane was the first one to regain his senses, automatically jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?" the blonde haired Genome stared down at his older brother not really believing he was truly there while queen Garnet stood deftly to her feet with out a word.  
  
Letting his smirk drop Kuja eyed Zidane seriously. "I've come to talk to you about something but I'd prefer it if we could discuss it else where, these guards won't be asleep forever," looking down at the napping guards he sighed and shook his head, "pathetic, sleeping on the job".  
  
"If I may ask, what is it you want to talk to my husband about?" Garnet spoke up, her voice giving away her annoyance and anger at his intrusion.  
  
Taking his eyes off of the downed guards Kuja waved his hand as if it were nothing. "Something that could be of great importance if I'm reading it properly," shrugging he watched the pair for their reactions.  
  
Sighing slightly and shaking his head Zidane looked at the guards lying sprawled out on the floor before him. "I suppose we could talk," turning his head to Garnet he smiled apologetically. "Excuse us k? it won't take to long".  
  
Nodding and giving Kuja a small glare Garnet sat sighed and sat back down, her head bowed slightly. "You better have been right when you said he had changed his ways Zidane".  
  
Glancing over at his wife and then at Kuja Zidane grinned sheepishly and motioned for the other too follow him. They exited through a door at the back of the throne room and walked down a particularly dark corridor that reminded the silver haired genome of his own home. "How quaint," he drawled as he eyed the lesser decorated walls.  
  
"Yea, no one really comes down here at all," Zidane glanced back at his brother and turned towards a small wooden door. "This is where we do the interrogations for criminals or Tantalus meetings if they're in the city," he explained.  
  
"I see," crinkling his nose at all the dust that was present Kuja sat down on one of the seats thrown around a large wooden table sitting in the middle of the room. Watching as his younger brother closed and latched the door he smirked slightly. "I'm amazed you trust me Zidane, after all I did try to kill you," he chuckled darkly. "Yea but you were just scared of dying," he shrugged as he quipped back, receiving a slight twitch from his older brother's eye. "Anyways what is it that you need to talk to me about?" he asked, sitting down across the table from him.  
  
"I've been having this reoccurring dream for the last little while and something about it doesn't feel right," he started, his eyes never leaving the blonde Genome for a second. "It occurs when you saved my life in the Iifa tree and something, I don't know what it is but it is not right".  
  
"And you have no idea what it is?" Zidane asked, curiosity lining his voice.  
  
"I do not have a clue." Shaking his head Kuja spread his arms and shrugged. "Though it originates from the Iifa tree itself, I know that much for sure".  
  
Looking over at Kuja, Zidane's sea blue eyes hardened and became serious, "well I wasn't gonna tell you this but I've had a couple dreams where Alexandria fell to the ground. Some huge mass of dark matter completely blotted out the sky and rained monsters on the city." Fidgeting slightly in his seat he sighed. "It's been happening a lot lately, haven't told Garnet about it cause I don't wanna worry her ya know?" he spread his arms out helplessly.  
  
Sitting on the edge of his seat Kuja nodded and stared hard at his younger sibling. "Perhaps the two are intertwined, I think I will go to the Iifa tree to look things over," standing out of his chair he turned as a hand fell on his shoulder to keep him in place.  
  
"Hold on there Kuja, I'm not about to let you out there on your own after what you just pulled here," he grinned. "I hate to tell ya but your gonna be escorted out of here by our good friend Rusty".  
  
Twitching slightly Kuja brushed the hand off his shoulder and strode out of the room with out a word, stopping at the entrance to wait for Zidane. Frowning slightly at the blonde Genome he waited for him to open the door before stepping out of the corridor and towards the door he came in by. "He'll be waiting outside the door, oh and don't forget to come back and tell me what you find!" he shouted after him.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they're all great, as for the dragon though, the way I understand it is that she lives on a different plane of existence and Kuja summons her, besides there's a horde of em at the end of the game so maybe they fought a different one? -shrugs- oh well enjoy!  
  
Oh and as for the eyes, I forgot what color they were, sorry ^_^;; 


End file.
